


an eye for an eye

by memeticallyengineered



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eye Trauma, Gen, Short One Shot, Songfic, human experimentation isnt very cool and good, izuru GOES OFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeticallyengineered/pseuds/memeticallyengineered
Summary: This was based on the song "Karma" by VocaCircus!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	an eye for an eye

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the song "Karma" by VocaCircus!

“Worthless freak. Experiment. Disappointment.”

The man on the operating bench writhed and screamed as he was pinned down by the long-haired man in black, the insults he had spewed laying heavy in the air.  
Izuru calmly stared back at him, their red eyes showing no emotion.  
They spoke softly, their words dull and heavy: 

“Emotionless, unreasonable. You did this to me. I have decided to return the favor.”

They push the scientist on to the operating bench, restraining them in a spread-out position like they had been put in long ago, on the day Hajime Hinata was murdered by uncaring men.  
And then they pick up the tools, speaking as they do.

“Do you know how they used to perform lobotomies?” 

The man on the bench shook his head.

“With an ice pick shoved through the skull. The majority of the patients did not survive. The process was painful, but such a lobotomy has not been performed on a living patient in quite a while.”

Izuru gives the man a cold smile. 

“Until now.”

They pick up the ice pick and hammer out of the toolkit and TWIST, hammering the ice pick into the man’s left eye socket. Blood splatters on their black suit. The man screams, but the restraints prevent them from moving. All the while, Izuru only grins.  
The man screams out. 

“MERCY! STOP!”

Izuru responds curtly. 

“And did you stop when my predecessor cried out for mercy? When they cried out to go home?”

They twist the ice pick into the man’s other eye. Blood splatters. The man screams.

“You did not. And now I am here to return the favor.”

Izuru picks up the scalpel while the man bleeds out, slowly cutting lines down their torso, opening their chest, before stabbing the scalpel in their heart, satisfied.  
If they were not dead before the end of the lobotomy, they certainly were now. 

Izuru walks out of the building, their revenge complete.  
They would never return to that laboratory again.


End file.
